Love, Beca
by muxicmania111
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the movie "love, rosie" Beca and Jesse have been friends since forever clearly they can not take a day with out seeing each other. Then just as highschool ended things started to fall apart for the both of them. Will their friendship remain stable? crumble down? Or will it blossom to something else?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfics and it's based on the movie Love,Rosie. Hope you guys like it…**

**Beca's POV**

_Take a deep breath, and start at the beginning…_

_It was a kids party when we met we were both bouncing in a weird bouncy ball and he just approached me and introduced himself_

_"hey I'm Jesse" he said_

_And I responded "Beca"_

_And at that moment we became the best of friends…_

_I remembered when at elementary school we would always pass notes to each other and there was this one time where we almost got caught if he didn't eat the paper. _

_Also, I remembered when he would share his weird and wild dreams. We were lying on our pretend hotel room and we would tell sorts of stuff._

_"you know I dreamt myself as a row boat and my name was rullocks, like bullocks with an 'R'"_

_And we would always hold hands…_

_We both share the same dream… "GORGIA"_

My thoughts were disturbed when Amy caught the attention of the guests and to signal me to give my speech.

"um Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Beca" Introduced myself "And this has got to be the best day of my life…"

**_No, scratch that…_**

**_Worst day of my life_**

_12 years ago, Beca's 18__th__ birthday (which she mostly forgot because she was to drunk)_

_My mix blaring from the speakers of the club, Jesse pulling me out of the way and to the shots table where we did body shots…_

_"SHOTS!" people were screaming for us to go down _

_I drank a couple of tequila shot around Jesse as I stood on a stool so Jesse could easily take a shot on me. I was down on my last shot when the only thing that could support my body was Jesse. My arms were wrapped on his neck and his was on my waist and we just kissedit was a sweet on but we both smelled and reeked of alcohol. After that I blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca's POV**

I FEEL AWFUL. My head is pounding, I have never had such a headache,

I have never felt so ill before in my life. Mum and Dad are going ape shit, hon-

estly you never get any sympathy in this house.

"Beca!" Someone shouted "It's Jesse!"

I groaned and dragged myself out from my bed with mt comforter wrapped around me.

"I am so sorry the whole thing is my fault" I heard Jesse said

"Oh, I'd love to believe you Jesse, I really would. I just happened to know my own daughter" my mom explained " A fine musician your gonna make if you carry this on"

And right on cue I slammed to the wall "why is everybody shouting? "

My mom left and Jesse followed me up stairs

"I am so embarrassed about last night" I moaned

"hey, hey, you don't have to be " Jesse said

"ugh! I hate myself! " I groaned "I behave so badly "

"well bad can be sometimes good"

"Good? It was awful! I feel sick just thinking about it" I complained

"about which part? "

"All of it! It never happened" I answered "Jesse you can't tell anyone about it"

"Okay, I won't" he assured me

"Beca had a stomach pump! Beca had a stomach pump!" my brothers bargged into my room

"get the fuck out!" I screamed as I threw a nearb shoe at them, eventually they left.

"how did we got home from the hospital?" I asked

"um, my mom drove us home" he answered "they needed a parent's name and obviously I didn't give your's. She thinks it' fault anyway, she told me I was a bad influence and blah blah blah and shit"

"well you are"

"and now I have to spend two hours in the library for fortnight"

"nightmare"

"could be worse" he said " Aubrey Posen, just got a part time job there there"

"Aubrey Posen?" I asked about the girl who he had a crush since freshman year "even I want to sleep with her"

"well for your information, ahe has been giving me the eye"

"So why you haven't squeezed that zit on your forehead?"

"Fuck off" he said pushing me

"no, I'll do it for you " I said reaching up his forehead

"don't you dare! Don't touch it!" he said fighting me. Then we ended up play-fighting the whole morning.

**6:00 pm**

Beca's POV

We decided to go to the beach side along with some other people from school. After setting our things things,.Jesse just suddenly carried me for a piggyback ride around as if we were kids again. After he got tired he settled my down and tried to catch hibreat. I saw Luke, the hottest and fittest guy in school, staring at us and also Aubrey. Luke, who is indeed shirtless, threw a soccer ball at Jesse and he got hit in the head.

"sorry man, it was anaccident" Luke said

After that, I went to talk with some girls about the upcoming school dance, which I am not comfortable with. Until Luke tapped me in the shoulder. I excused myself and went over to Luke.

"okay um Becky" He started

"It's Beca" I corrected him

"Okay Beca, would you like to go to the school dance with me?" He asked m.

"I am so sorry, I would love to, but I'm going with Jesse" I said

"oh okay, if you changed your mind then my invitation is still open" he said walking away

Qfyer a few hours of enjoyment, me and Jesse decided to sit down and and the bonfire.

"Just look at luke now, What a bimbo" he said looking at luke who is showing off his muscles to a girl

"seriously hot though " I answered defending Luke "he invited me to the school dance"

"uh, What did you say" Jesse asked in a worry tone

"No, obviousl. I'm going with you "

And just like on cue Aubrey showed up in front us " Hey Jesse" She greeted him " I missed you in the library today "

"yeah, uh I had nothing... Uh I mean, yeah. I was a bit, A bit of busy" Jesse stuttered im front of her

"don't be a stranger " she said

"yeah" he answered "yeah absolutely not "

And then Aubrey walked away to her friends.

"Pathetic " that's the only thing I could say

"she's mine for the taking " he said

" yout lucky she didn't trip over your tongue dragging it halfway across the ground "

"whoa, okay, alright " he said "give me some tips then, if you are so clever . How do I get on seducing a woman that is way out of my league ?"

"Is that a serious question? " I askd because he sounds like an idiot right now

" yeah absolutely " he answered

"well you are at a disadvantage, being a, you know, a virgin " and he just nodded gis head in disappointment "okay all right, we can work with that. First you have to be cool. Ignore her. Act like you could take it or leave it."

"you seeI've had practiced at" he said

" uh, second, you have to make her feel like you've seen something in her that no one else has, like her soul"

"while also ignoring her" he pointed out

"yes"

"okay and what happened about the sex?"

"this is about the sex!"

"your brain is so fucked up"

"you have no idea"

We giggled a little until Jesse interrupted us

"she wants to take me to the dance" he said

"Take her if that means so much to you"

Hr just smiled and walked away. Maybe it's time for the both of us to be separated for once. After he left I went to Luke and accepted his invitation to the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beca's POV**

Basically computer class ssucks, but I neer to concentrate if I'm gonna pass this year. I was typing the final data to my table when Jesse whistled to get my attention. I opened up our chat box and began typing.

Rosie: Leave me alone please I'm trying to concentrate on what Mr. Simpson is saying.

Alex: Hmmm wonder why . . . could it be those beautiful big blue eyes all you girls are always going on about?

Rosie: Nope, I have a great and growing interest in excel. It's so exciting I find. I could just sit in and do it all weekend.

Alex: Oh you're turning into such a bore

Rosie: I WAS JOKING YOU IDIOT! I bloody hate this crap my brain is turning to mush from listening to him. But go away anyway.

Alex: Do you not wanna hear my news?

Rosie: Nope

Alex: Well I'm telling you anyway

Rosie: La la ala la la la la la la la

Alex: Shut up and read Rosie

Rosie: OK what's the big exciting news?

Alex: Well you can eat your words my friend, because virgin boy is no longer

Rosie: Is no longer than a what? Baby sweetcorn?

Alex: Ha ha is no longer a virgin boy

Alex: Hello? You still there?

Alex: Rosie c'mon stop messing!

Rosie: Sorry I seem to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself out. I had an awful dream you said you are no longer a virgin boy. I suppose that means you won't be wearing your underwear over those tights anymore.

Alex: I have no need for underwear at all now.

Rosie: Uuuugh! So who's the unlucky girl? Please don't say Bethany please don't say Bethany.

Alex: Tough shit it's Bethany. Well?

"fuck!" I slightly shouted

"Ms. Mitchell" our teacher said "would you please go to the principal's office "

"I'm sorry Mr. Simpson" Jesse stood up "it was my fault, I was trying to tell Her something "

"it appears you have " the teacher showed our chat in front of our class "congratulations on losing your virginity Mr. Swanson "

**Jesse's POV**

**the night of the dance**

Well it's the night of the school dance and well this guy is having problems with his bow tie and well the only person I trust that who know how to help me, doesn't want to speak with me.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I miserably grabbed me coat and bow tie, then headed out the door.

I went across the street to Beca's house and rang the doorbell. Well I was happy that Beca answered it. She wasn't ready yet, she was in her bath robe and her hair has hair curlers still in them but her make up is complete; well in my opinion, she didn't need it she was beautiful even without it.

"I know we're not talking but I need help with my tie" I plainly said

she sighed and let me in her house. She lead me upstairs in her bedroom and started trying to get my tie into place. She helped my with the loops but I did the rest. She was getting dressed while I talked to her.

"you know this is really weird, sometimes I think that you are inlove with me" I said jokingly

"don't flatter yourself, Jesse" she responded

"I'm just saying that boy-girl friendships could be a bit complicated"

"whatever" she said as she came out of her dressing place with her dress and hair already done, wow she looks amazing. "Okay, boobs pushed up or down naturaly?"

"Um- I and -um" I was lost of words "is it for dancing or um

"anyways, are you ready?"

"Let's go"

**Jesse's POV**

I pulled over the car in front of the hotel where the dance was being held and asked Beca if she was fine.

"yeah I am" she replied

I saw Luke showed up in front of the passenger seat and opened the door for Beca.

"Hey gorgeous" he said as he kissed her hand and took her out of the car. I just smiled at the both of them as Beca waved good bye.

I found a parking space and started to find Aubrey. It was hard to find her considering the ammount of people in there. But I saw her eventually in a gorgeous dress and her beauty just lit up the whole room. We hitted the dance floor already and I realised that I have kept a USB of Beca's mixes that she'd been wanting to play for the school dance. I kissed Aubrey and told her to wait. I ran directly to the Dj and asked if he could play the entire playlist.

"so this is a special playlist given to us by our friend Jesse!" The dj said giving me a mention

In ran back to Aubrey who was chatting with Beca and Luke. And immediately Beca hugged the crap out of me.

"thank you Jesse" she said

"no prob Becs" I plainly said

"so Beca, I have reserved and booked the bridal suite for us, so if you want to go we could go now" Luke said seductively to Beca

"yeah we could" she answered and they left

Me and Aubrey danced to Beca's mixes and enjoyed ourselves. There's was alot of kissing and grinding until I got tired and just watched her. God I', so lucky to have her.

**Beca's POV**

**hotel room**

So Luke was about to open the condom and really doing a terrible job at it, while I sit and watch him do whatever he thinks was right. When he finally got it on, we hurried it up before we lost interest but, he was terrible at it. He climaxed after just a few thrusts.

"wow" I said, not really impressed

"well, wow indeed" he said as he put his arm around me and I slept on his chest.

I put my hand on his manhood trying to give him a hand job but I didn't feel the condom. When I looked at him it was gone.

"where is it?" I asked as we both seached for it, then I came to the conclusion and just said oh my God.

I grabbed my panties and Lukes coat and just ran out of the room. I dialed Jesse's number as I ran through the elevator. It rang three times and he picked his phone up.

"Jesse where are you?" I asked panicing

"I'm about to head out" He yelled

"no, no, no please don't there's been an emergency, an accident"

"what! Where?!"

"no not that"

"Jesus Christ! Beca you got me worried"

"Jesse please there's been an accident with a thing with Luke"

"that happens all the time Beca, I'm hanging up"

"no, no, no please!"

"okay but you need to be really clear and really precise"

Oh my God, there is another man standing next to me I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"The condom came off now it's inside of my vagina and at the present I'm unable to locate it!" I slightly yelled earning a stare from the man

And as like in cue, the elevator doors opened and infront was Jesse and Aubrey.

"that's way more information than I needed" He plainly said


End file.
